Her Day: Lady
by LadyMonogatari
Summary: Trish has a day to herself, until Lady interrupts. Perhaps the day isn't ruined after all. TrishXLady


The day was hot. The DJ on the radio smoothly crooned it was already 90 degrees and only just 11 AM. He obviously didn't take part in it, sitting behind his desk in an air conditioned studio. Anyone out in it was immediately perturbed, irritated, and just wanted to get to their destination. So Mr. Smooth Radio Voice couldn't have possibly experienced any of it.

Trish had seen it coming. She took the day off. Every single day was hotter and she played it smart. She worked a couple nights in a row to miss the day's heat that just grew hotter each day that month. She had spent her day preening in the bath, keeping herself cool and happy with painted toes and fluffy towels just for her. She hummed a tune along to the radio while cleaning off the steamy mirror with her hand.

"This day could not be better." she said to herself. And she meant it too. No noisy, messy Dante; no bossy Lady, and no complaints from clients. This was her day and she intended to live it as long as the day lasted.

That's why the low smack of the door hitting the wall made her mentally curse. "Hey!!" Lady's obviously pissed voice carried up the stairwell.

"Dante is out." Trish called down not even bothering to try to hide the tone in her voice that said she didn't want to be bothered.

"That's fine, I wasn't looking for him anyways." she said has she sat down on the old plushy couch and laid out her weapons one by one save for the one she kept concealed at her thigh. Once the coffee table looked like an armory she got up to poke her head in the fridge for something cold that wasn't beer. She spotted Trish's stash of wine in the very back. Trish trying to hide it from Dante no doubt.

She peeled off the foil, uncorked it with her knife and grabbed herself a glass.

"My AC has gone to shit and the landlord will not get his ass up there before the weekend to fix it." "No doubt his AC is just fine I bet," she said bitterly. "At least it's cool here." she said to explain her barging in like she did.

Trish had appeared in the bathroom doorway clad only in a fluffy black towel and her hair wet and slicked away from her clean face. Gone was the usual red lipstick and dark lashes. She looked...for lack of better term angelic? No, perhaps just not all deadly chick vibe she usually exuded.

Lady peered up at through her lashes and felt a very faint pang of surprise at seeing her so bare. It wasn't anything she was used to. Not even after her years of coming around. In the light she could see the left over moisture snaking its way down her collarbone and down to her...Lady looked away and felt ashamed at examining Trish so closely for whatever her reasons were.

Trish stayed silent, willing Lady to take the hint that the office was hers today. Silent, until she saw what Lady was sipping as she reached for the TV remote laying among her guns on the coffee table. "I hope you'll be replacing that."she said with a little ire.

Lady looked down at her cup. "Oh, yeah, I just needed something other than Dante's cheap ass beer." "I'll pay ya back," she

thoughtfully added, "This stuff is always better with company."

Trish resigned and took the hint that Lady wanted to stay. She even appreciated the way she had said it, inviting her down to share even if it was her bottle. Truthfully, they did get along, but they were just different types of women. Not day and night to be sure, but just so different.

Trish padded her way down the stairs not even bothering to dress. She was going to be comfortable and unconfined if her day alone was finished at the early hour of 11 AM. Lady glanced at Trish's bare legs once she reached the last couple of steps. Lady was sitting so low that Trish's towel was barely hiding anything. If not for the shadows she could have sworn Trish was deliberately trying to give her a show. Lady looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable. She took another large sip of wine.

Trish grabbed a cup from the kitchen and made her way over to perch on the couch. Lady was absently flickering through channels actively forgetting what she had seen, or rather almost seen seconds ago.

"So bad morning?" Trish offered.

"I'll say, I get home from an all-nighter and it's hot as sin in my apartment. I thought I could shower and sleep through it but I was so uncomfortable I couldn't sleep for more than an hour. So, now I'm here."

"How was the hunt though? Worth it?" the blond countered.

"Don't even get me nests than the client admitted to, gore everywhere, and a pittance in payment." the lady hunter ranted and went into more detail.

When she was done Trish sighed, "Feel better letting that out? The last couple of weeks you have seemed tense, well, more than you usually are.

Trish had been used to this role for a while now. She was the voice of reason in their little group. Dante used her as a sounding board for problems. She secretly thought it was due to her looks. His subconscious always calling her Mother, though he would never say that out loud, ever. Later on she noticed Lady needed it too. Both of them, so human and in need of support. Well, Dante was half, but he still needed it.

"Have I?" Lady pondered more to herself than to answer Trish's inquiry.

Using her distraction the demoness reached over to grab the remote. Lady caught what she was doing out of the corner of her eye and held it out of reach. Trish saw that little move coming and strained a couple more inches to nick the remote from her outstretched arm. The towel she had tucked closed just couldn't take the stress her stretch was doing and it came unfolded revealing a copious amount of cleavage to the open air. From Lady's angle the towel still hung down over her right breast but the dusty pink nipple on the other was in plain view. She couldn't help it...she stared and Trish took the remote.

"Humph", the blond demoness exclaimed as she sat back and redid her towel, completely nonplussed that Lady had seen her.

Lady was still in recovery. She tried to play it cool. Trish didn't seem to care, she shouldn't either.

Trish clicked through a dozen channels. "You know Lady, you should find some way to relax when things get like they are now. All that tension build up will make you shaky and on edge eventually." "You won't be as good a fighter like that."

Lady took an affront to this saying, "Are you saying I can't handle myself?"

"No, I'm saying you can handle yourself all the better if you..."Trish started.

Lady interrupted, "You got any suggestions Miss Know-it-all-about-human-stress?"

Trish smiled as the cute look of mild anger on Lady's face let her know that she had fallen right into her little trap. This was going to be her day after all.

"Well you are doing something about it now even though you don't know it." as she gestured at the bottle of wine. Dante pigs out on pizza, cheap beer, and old kung-fu movies. When he's in a particularly lethal mood he triggers and just goes on a hunt. He comes back bloody and smelling of God knows what but he feels better." Trish eloquently explained.

"Well the wine isn't helping much." Lady said dully. Trish regarded her in silence for a moment.

"You need something like he has, a trigger. I know humans wouldn't have one, but there has to be something you can do that will ball up all that tension you have and let it loose." she added with a very subtle mock questioning uplift in her voice.

Trish stood and Lady watched her with her eyebrows raised. Trish circled round the couch and touched the other woman's flank. Lady though Trish just might be getting forward with her when she realized she was just trying to get her to sit up straight. Once that was accomplished Trish's hands moved to Lady's shoulders and started to rub and kneed.

Lady's neck slumped forward immediately as she sighed out in pleasure. "Feels ahhh," as she couldn't even finish her thought with Trish found a particularly hard knob of muscle Lady didn't even know she had.

Trish worked her sore shoulder blades for a few minutes as the TV droned on about the cost of living. Lady felt the rough pieces of her night dissipate with every touch of her hands. She hardly even noticed when Trish had reached down to undo a couple buttons as she rubbed. Under the pretense of being able to rub her better of course.

Once the majority of the buttons were undone Trish peered down into Lady's shirt. The black bra closely guarded her chest, but it wasn't hiding much as she could see the round tops of each pale temptation swell with every breath she took. She leaned forward curious to see more and was delighted to just be able to make out the dark pink of each areola. She could just bet they weren't normally that flushed and visible. She decided this was her cue to take things further.

Trish thought to just reach down and give one a squeeze, but that would be too sudden. Lady might protest and ask her what the hell she was doing. No, subtle was the way to handle this. Trish roped her left arm just under her ribcage to give Lady something to push against has she rubbed out knot after knot. Lady understood immediately and leaned further forward unknowingly resting her bosom against Trish's forearm.

"Lower, ah, yessss" Lady breathed. This was so cathartic. Trish was hitting spots that had to be what months of overwork and a hard bed had caused. She was blissfully unaware of her guard lowering. The nudges her body was taking felt right and rhythmic.

Trish was listening to that last response from Lady, it sounded so blatantly sexual and Lady probably didn't even realize it. She followed her direction and worked lower and leaning her just a little more while cupping her right breast as if for more leverage. She waited for a response.

Lady held in her gasp and Trish felt it. Trish worked her just a little harder to make her palm come rougher contact with her décolletage. She felt the nipple begin to harden at her touch. Lady could only close her eyes to what she was feeling. Trish rubbed her thumb over the bra covering the burgeoning sign of arousal.

Trish felt bold. She had been careful with her ministrations. Lady was showing signs of approval and she only hoped she wouldn't protest with the half bottle of wine in her system. This was good for her, Trish knew it, and Lady would know it by the time she was done. Boldness in place she leaned Lady back and undid the remaining buttons then circled round to face her. She leaned over and slid the shirt off her frame. Lady looked confused as Trish wanted to make her intentions clear. Trish promptly covered Lady's rosy lips with her own.

"Mmmph" Lady tried to protest into Trish's mouth. Trish tried to slip her tongue in to quiet her but she was met with tight lips. A little more persuasion was needed, she purposefully reached down and fondled one breast teasing the already erect nipple. Lady gasped at the intimate contact and Trish slid her tongue in to taste the sweet wine still on her breath. She tasted so good, like sweet and salt and some other indefinable thing that just had to be Lady. Trish pressed her lips firmly to Lady's as she slowly coaxed her mouth open a little more so she could fully explore her. Lady was beginning to give in, her pulse was starting to hammer against her chest and her tongue began to respond to Trish. They exchanged one heated breath after another and Trish still teased that nipple until it was painfully erect and what was more she pinched it. Lady moaned and tentatively rubbed the invading tongue with her own, inviting an even deeper kiss.

Lady was at a loss. What was she doing? She felt like she had just walked into this and even so she wanted it. Her body was already building and just building tension. Trish was taking it away. She felt herself give in to the kiss. God how good it felt, just so good. She unconsciously started to lean her chest into Trish's hand, looking for more contact.

Trish answered that by snaking her tongue across Lady's bottom lip as she pulled away and kissed her jaw. Hands were now poised at each bra strap waiting for the right moment to pull. She suckled at her lobe a bit and teased the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue to mimic the invasion that was to come. Lady let out a sigh of assent as Trish kissed down her neck and shoulders with a nip here and there. Surprisingly she hadn't pulled either strap down. Lady thought she would for sure and her anticipation got the better of her when she didn't.

Trish wanted Lady to want it. Sure she knew she did but she wanted Lady to know she did. She grazed her lips at the tops of each breast teasing them. Testing the waters, she skimmed her tongue just under the fabric of the bra. Lady's breathing hitched. Trish decided to take it further as she let her wet tongue glide over the fabric covering the nipple where it puckered and stiffened straining against the thin fabric confining it from the full heat of Trish's waiting mouth.

Lady couldn't take it. Her trembling hands, which up until now had been hanging limply at her sides, wound their way into Trish's platinum strands pulling her in a silent plea for more. Trish took the cue and knew she was willing. She slid off each strap kissing them away as she lowered them and then unclasped the back.

Lady blushed at the sudden exposure to air on her chest. Trish didn't wait a moment as she dipped down and took a nipple into her mouth. The time for waiting was over. Lady threw her head back in response to finally feeling the gentle suck of her lips and the swift way her rough tongue played with her. Trish cupped the other breast and played with it as well.

Lady felt herself warm up further from this new torture. Her skin felt sensitive, breath quickening. Unconsciously her thighs moved fractionally apart to make room for the kneeling Trish. The cool air touched her center making her aware she was wet. She knew she should have felt embarrassed she was so turned on but she couldn't help it. Trish could smell it, the way she was responding was exquisite. She snaked a hand to the button on lady's shorts while distracting her with a nip to the side of her chest.

She felt inside and glanced down to the black and red of her underwear. "Cute," she though as her hand wandered between Lady's thighs to feel the dampness there. Her smell was becoming intoxicating and made Trish wonder what she would do to lady had she been created as a man instead. She let a finger tease her sex through the fabric as she pulled the nipple into her mouth again.

Lady moaned from the contact. It was almost, almost what she needed. "Trish..." she tried and then couldn't as she panted, unable to control it as she found her clit and pressed it hard. She tried again, "Trish, I...please..."

Trish knew that could go either way. She was either saying they shouldn't or she was asking for release. The hand that covered her own and guided her to where she liked to be touched made it clear.

Trish crept her fingers inside the damp folds of black and red fabric and touch her sex directly. She was so slick, so wet that teasing her proved to be easy. Trish danced her fingers just outside her entrance while rubbing the center of her pleasure in circles. Lady's mouth was dry and her throat tried to keep up with the groans that were rising from her voice box.

Trish slipped a very wet finger just inside. Lady bucked her hips to make her push in more. She was so desperate for the heat in her abdomen to find its finish. Another finger joined it and pumped ever so slowly in time with the rubbing on the outside. Lady ground her hips against the pleasure being offered, throwing her head back and gripping Trish's slim shoulder with her hand. Trish had the strong urge to taste her, to slip the remaining barriers away and give her probably more than she could handle. But she refrained. Lady was enjoying this and she was going to see this to the end.

Lady's hand at slipped down and undid the towel covering Trish. She needed to feel her close. She cupped one of Trish's mounds briefly and then placed her hand at the small of her back to bring her closer so she could feel her skin on skin. Trish liked that she just showed what she wanted from her, she didn't try to talk. Talking was useless this far into it.

Trish felt a rough patch among Lady's hot slick walls and rubbed it fervently. Lady increased her grip on her back and cried out. So close, she was so close as her body began to shiver with impending release.

"Fuck, I...I.." Lady couldn't stifle the heated groan and Trish licked and sucked at her neck sending Lady into sensory overload.

Trish felt the squeeze of Lady's walls as she came. Her sex clenching and squeezing and sending out waves of euphoria as she shouted her release. Trish stroked her harder helping her ride out the sensation and get as much out of as she could. All of her muscles tensed and she squeezed her eyes shut. It was too much, too good and she couldn't breathe. She sucked in air only to have it immediately get caught in her chest. It lasted so long until her body just seemed to go limp with the strain of so much at once. Panting and her hair sticking to her face with the sensual sheen of sweat she looked Trish in the eye as she gave one final brush with her fingers and then withdrew her hand. Trish casually lifted each one of her fingers and licked them clean while never looking away from Lady or what they had just done. The final one she savored while thinking to herself how nice she tasted.

"Well you don't have a trigger, but I think that will do, don't you think." Trish half smirked.


End file.
